


To All the Idols I've Loved Before

by midheavenn



Series: Ensemble Stars!! [10]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I will add more tags as this fic goes!, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Walking Home Together, hokuto does some improv with anzu, izumi literally just grabs anzu's face and kisses her, kaoru carries anzu bridal style, mild cursing on izumi's chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: One is for the renowned playboy of the school, Kaoru Hakaze.One is for the calm, collected, and serious leader of Trickstar, Hokuto Hidaka.One is for the talented and tsundere model, Izumi Sena.One is for the vampiric member of the school's Five Eccentrics, Rei Sakuma.And the last one is for the bright star of the school's supernova unit, Subaru Akehoshi.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Anzu, Anzu/Hakaze Kaoru, Anzu/Hidaka Hokuto, Anzu/Sakuma Rei, Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: Ensemble Stars!! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had the sudden urge to do a quick multi-chapter fic, so I tried to think of something that could have multiple chapters, while also being short. I remember reading a Haikyuu!! TATBILB AU on Tumblr, so I thought I might give it a shot with Enstars. I’m still pretty new to the fandom, and I’m not exactly sure this is the characters I should pick, so I’m open to criticism if any of you have any! Hopefully, I got their characterizations right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First multi-chapter Enstars fic, woohoo! I'm honestly very excited for this series, and I hope I got the boys' characterization right! I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language. Happy reading!

It all began with a crush. Well, a lot of stories do, right? The beginning of many stories are the feelings a person have developed for someone, and a lot of the time, the other person either returns it at the end, or ultimately rejects them. This story has that same beginning.

Anzu is now a third year at Yumenosaki Academy, producing for the idols of ES. During her time as a student of the academy’s producer course, she has written a few love letters. There are five in total.

One is for the renowned playboy of the school, Kaoru Hakaze.

One is for the calm, collected, and serious leader of Trickstar, Hokuto Hidaka.

One is for the talented and tsundere model, Izumi Sena.

One is for the vampiric member of the school’s Five Eccentrics, Rei Sakuma.

And the last one is for the bright star of the school’s supernova unit, Subaru Akehoshi.

Anzu writes a letter for them when she feels an intense crush for said idols. They were the only one she’s ever written letters about, since no one else has ever made her feel so strongly the way they do.

Every time she writes it, she addresses the letter to the idols, writing their full name and class on the envelopes. She thought she might as well do it. It’s not like she will ever send them out.

Sometimes, she rereads the letters she’s written and let her mind wander. She found herself recalling her times with each of them, the times that made her fall in love with them.

Today is one of those days. She wakes up earlier than usual, getting up to grab the box where she keeps her letters. She opened the box, only to find that it’s empty.

Panic rises inside of her. She went and searched the entire room, trying to find the letters. One of them, at least. But she found nothing.

Anzu’s little brother knocked on her room door, before poking his head in.

“ _Nee-chan!_ Good mor- _Are?_ What is it, _nee-chan?_ ”

The younger’s eyebrows knit as he pouted, worried at the mess that is his sister’s room.

Anzu got up and brought the box to her brother. “Have you seen the letters that I keep in this box?”

She’s never told him about the letters, but she was just so _desperate_ to find them that asking him might be worth a shot.

Her brother’s eyes filled with recognition. “Oh, the ones with the idols’ names on them, right?”

Anzu nodded hurriedly. Maybe there is hope, after all.

“I sent those out! I thought if you wrote to them, then you must’ve wanted them to read it, right?”

The producer’s face paled as soon as she heard her brother’s words. Oh, no. _Oh, no._

5 letters. 5 letters have been sent to ES, and Anzu knows for sure, that a letter addressed to a certain idol will be given straight to said idol himself. _Oh, no._ She signed it and everything!

Anzu buried her face in her hands, groaning quietly. Her brother sent her letters out. Today, all five of them will get her letters, and they’re going to read something they were never meant to see.

She comes to a horrifying realization.

_The letters are out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this intro! I tried to reference the actual series itself, while also making it Anzu's beginning to her story. Aaaaahhhh, I hope I did her justice! I'm still not sure on how I should write the ending, so I'm open to suggestions! As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, and see you in the next chapter!


	2. Kaoru Hakaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One is for the renowned playboy of the school, Kaoru Hakaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter for KaoAn! Kaoru is such a good boy, I love him. KaoAn is one of my favorite ships, hopefully I did them justice! The same goes to Kaoru’s characterization, I don’t have his down just yet. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language. Happy reading!

“Anzu-chan?”

Anzu turned to the voice’s owner, and came face to face with a certain blond-haired idol.

“Kaoru-san, you have to call me Producer, remember?” she reminded him.

Kaoru mumbled a ‘yes’ before clearing his throat, his face flushing.

“ _Ano…_ Anzu- ahem, Producer, did you mean what you said in this?”

Anzu’s eyebrows raised, before her eyes widened at the cream-colored envelope Kaoru held in his hand.

_Her letter to Kaoru._

She blushed a bright red, quickly bowing apologetically. “I’m sorry for that, Kaoru-san! You were never supposed to see that.”

Now that intrigued him. _Never supposed to see it?_

“Eh? Then why did you send it to me, Anzu-chan?” he asked her, not really minding the rules of having to call her ‘Producer.’

“It was never meant to be sent out, to you, or the others. My brother sent it out without my knowing, Kaoru-san.” she explained.

Three words repeated itselves in Kaoru’s mind. “Or the others?” he asked again.

Anzu cursed internally. She slipped up.

“Y- Yes, Kaoru-san. There are five letters in total, and all of them got sent out.”

Kaoru would be lying if he said that didn’t hurt him a little.

_So I’m not enough?_

He felt himself being carried away to a memory of him and Anzu. Where Anzu admitted she had fallen in love with him, in the letter she wrote.

~

“Anzu-chan~” he called out to her.

The brunette turned to him, before a small smile graced her features.

“Kaoru-san, _otsukare._ ” she greeted him.

Kaoru felt his heart swell as he returned her smile with one of his own.

“You too, Anzu-chan. Are you gonna go home?”

She nodded, “Yes, I was planning to, Kaoru-san…”

Anzu’s body crumpled to the floor, the girl half-asleep, and Kaoru had to catch her so she wouldn’t fall.

“Anzu-chan? Are you okay?”

His eyes went to the bags under her eyes. Oh, how did he not notice?

“Anzu-chan, come on, wake up.” he gently told her, shaking her body lightly.

Anzu only hummed in response, but it looks like she’s still asleep.

Kaoru sighed, he really doesn’t know what to do. He can ask Rei to lend Anzu his coffin and count it as a favor he asked for. But he already owes Rei so much, and he really doesn’t want to add yet another ‘favor’ to the growing list.

He tucked an arm behind her knees, the other supporting her back. He lifted her up carefully, not wanting to wake the clearly tired producer.

He smiled slightly at the sight of her sleeping face. She looked so pure, so angelic.

The male carefully shouldered her school bag along with his, and he looked down at her.

“Anzu-chan, can you at least tell me where your house is? Is it far?”

Anzu opened her eyes, and struggled to keep it open, but managed an answer. “Not really, Kaoru-san. About a fifteen minute walk.”

She proceeded to tell him her address, and he nodded in understanding.

“Alright, I’ll carry you home, Anzu-chan~”

He hummed quietly as he walked out the Yumenosaki gates. The security guard gave him a look, but he managed to assure him that it was okay and the action was consented by Anzu herself.

He carried Anzu in silence for a few moments, but quickly felt awkward.

“ _Nee,_ Anzu-chan, I had a pretty weird day today. Senacchi was nicer than usual to me today, I think he was in a good mood because of that… what was his name again? Ah, I don’t know. I really have no interest in guys. Senacchi said he has a really pretty face, but a boy is still a boy. I think you’re still way prettier, Anzu-chan~”

Anzu was asleep. He knew that from her long and dragged out breaths. But what he didn’t know, was that she heard his every word.

She’s always liked Kaoru’s voice. She loves how smooth and charming it is, how he drags some words out at the end of his sentences. She loves the soft and calming tone to it, and how he seems to speak in italics.

Her brain was still awake, enough so that she can give answers whenever he asked her something. She enjoyed Kaoru’s story about 3-A’s antics, though.

“And then Tenshouin-kun said that maybe he should consider opening a tea shop at Yumenosaki, Hasumi-kun wasn’t happy with that, of course! He yelled at Tenshouin-kun for about ten minutes in front of the whole class, Moricchi and Senacchi had to stop him from talking any more!”

She couldn’t bring herself to smile, but her heart fluttered hearing his story. Sounds exactly like 3-A. Chiaki forcing Izumi to spend time with him, Izumi harshly rejecting the brunette. Eichi being vague as always with his intentions, and Keito trying to keep the student council president in line. Shu acting very annoyed and irritated about it all, while Mademoiselle simply finds it amusing.

Anzu managed a quiet giggle, which instantly got Kaoru’s attention.

“E-eh? Anzu-chan, you were awake the entire time?” he asked, dumbfounded.

She shook her head weakly. “I was sleeping, Kaoru-san. But I heard you. It didn’t wake me up at all, actually.”

Huh. Well, that’s quite the unexpected twist. He didn’t expect her to hear him.

His eyebrows knit in worry, a small boyish pout on his lips. “Are you sure I’m not gonna wake you up, Anzu-chan?”

“I’m sure, Kaoru-san. I like Kaoru-san’s voice a lot, actually. So I don’t mind listening to Kaoru-san talk.” 

That was a huge ego boost for Kaoru. Anzu likes his voice! He considered bragging about this to Souma if he sees the swordsman tomorrow. Or, maybe not. Kaoru can’t die just yet, not when Anzu said she likes his voice.

“Really, Anzu-chan? Then, do you want me to sing you a lullaby? I feel bad for waking you up.”

Anzu smiled and nodded.

“Alright, then~ Hm, what should I sing? None of UNDEAD’s songs are really fit for a lullaby…”

“What about Feather Heartache, Kaoru-san?” she suggested.

That tugged at his heartstrings. She wanted him to sing Feather Heartache for her? _His_ song?

Well, who is he to deny a request from a lady like Anzu?

He grinned. “A special a capella version of Feather Heartache, just for Anzu-chan~”

Kaoru took a deep breath as he switched his singing voice to the more soft and sultry one before singing the first few lines of Feather Heartache.

“ _Jiyuu ni ikiru suburi de mou zutto koko kara ugokenai…_ ”

Anzu relaxed as soon as she heard his melodic voice, smiling contentedly.

She opened her eyes, aqua irises focusing as she glanced up at Kaoru.

The sight she saw woke her up even more.

Kaoru continued singing, honey-colored eyes half-lidded with a soft look in them, lips mesmerizingly moving to form words, blond hair gently blowing in the wind as the sunset glow made him look even more handsome.

Anzu felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. She knows what this feeling is.

She couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. He was so close…

The girl closed her eyes again, feeling her smile widen as his voice lulls her back to sleep.

Instinctively, she nuzzled her face against his shirt, inhaling the scent.

Kaoru nearly stopped when he noticed. But all it took was one glance at her peaceful expression, and he felt himself smile as he continued to sing, all the way to the last line.

It was the most peaceful sleep Anzu had ever gotten.

Kaoru has finally reached her home, he was thankful the streets heading towards her house are empty, leaving the open space to them alone.

“Anzu-chan, we’re here.” he whispered.

Anzu rubbed her eyes and looked at the building in front of them.

“Oh, yes. _Arigatou,_ Kaoru-san.”

Kaoru put her down, and handed her the bag on his shoulder.

Anzu didn’t know what came over her, but she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

She felt Kaoru stiffen, before reluctantly returning the hug.

Kaoru has hugged plenty of girls before, but he’s sure he’s never felt this nervous while doing it.

“Thank you for carrying me home, Kaoru-san. I’m sorry for troubling you.”

He cleared his throat awkwardly, “It… it was no trouble at all, Anzu-chan.”

She pulled away and gave him a smile so soft, and Kaoru has gone on a _lot_ of dates, but never in his life, has he ever felt this warm feeling blooming inside of him.

Oh, so this is how it feels like. To really like someone.

“I’ll see you at school, Kaoru-san. Thank you again.” she said, before turning away and walking into her house.

The rest of UNDEAD noticed that Kaoru came to practice more, and was _extremely_ enthusiastic each time Anzu came to observe them. It seems like the feeling is mutual for the girl.

Rei hummed thoughtfully, as he watched Kaoru and Anzu talk on the other side of the practice room.

Well, whatever it is she did, he’s glad she did it. UNDEAD has never been better.

~

He remembered it like it was yesterday.

He pushed the thought to the ba **c** k of his mind, and said a quiet, “Oh, I see.”

His mind drifted back to the contents of the letter, as he plucked up enough courage to say what he’s been meaning to say to her for quite a while.

“I just wanted to tell you that I like you too, Anzu-chan. For a while now. About a few months since you first came to Yumenosaki. And… you don’t have to give me an answer now, of course! I just wanted to tell you, and… and I guess I’m glad that for some time, you liked me too.”

Anzu bit her lip and gave him a tiny nod.

“I gotta go now. Even if you never meant to send it out, I’m glad I got it, Anzu-chan. I’ll see you around.”

He bid his goodbye before turning and walking away from her.

Anzu looked down at the floor and sighed.

***

_Dear Kaoru-san,_

_I never really expected to feel what I feel for you. I never expected myself to feel butterflies in my stomach every time you greet me. I never expected to get excited every time I have practice with UNDEAD, knowing that I’ll get to see you. I never expected myself to fall in love with you, Kaoru-san._

_You’re handsome, talented, kind, and caring. Despite all your flirting, it’s not hard to see that there’s so much more to you than the playboy everyone made you out to be. I’ve learned to get used to all your flirting, but I love it when you let down your guard around me and truly be yourself. That’s the Kaoru-san I fell in love with, and I hope to see him more._

_I remember exactly when I felt like this, Kaoru-san. When you carried me all the way home, I’m still very thankful for that, by the way, and told me about your day and what happened at 3-A. Tenshouin-san actually asked me for my opinion on whether or not he should open a tea shop, and it instantly reminded me of you. But what really stood out to me most was when you sang for me, Kaoru-san. I’ve always thought your voice was soothing, but that really gave me a new perspective on you. You had this look on your face, a look that’s really soft and full of adoration. I hope you can look at me like that, one day._

_I know you’re never going to see this, Kaoru-san. And I know the chances of you ever returning my feelings are small. But I still wanted to write this letter for you, because I have never felt so intensely for someone the way I feel for you._

_To Kaoru Hakaze, the wind that carries love wherever it pleases, many has warned me about your amorous way with women, Kaoru-san. Despite that, I still find myself giggling every time you flirt with me. I still find myself getting excited when I walk into 3-A, knowing you will be there to greet me. It might be stupid of me to fall for you, Kaoru-san, but I know this, I will never regret falling in love with you._

_All my love,_

_Anzu_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soft, I love them so much. Hokuto is up next! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, and see you in the next chapter!


	3. Hokuto Hidaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One is for the calm, collected, and serious leader of Trickstar, Hokuto Hidaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, HokuAn. I love them. Their dynamic is really fun to write and I can’t wait to write more for them in the future. I’m still not too sure about the finer details of Hokuto’s characterization, so hopefully he’s not too OOC in this. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language.

Anzu looked up and watched Kaoru’s retreating figure. She felt bad, for some reason. She sensed that Kaoru had something on his mind, but she didn’t push it.

She shook her head. She’s still a producer. One with a lot of work to do, at that. She hurried towards the meeting room where she was supposed to go to.

Anzu yawned, covering her mouth with a hand. That last meeting kept dragging on and on.

“Producer?” a voice called out from next to her.

Her head whipped around to turn to the person, “What is it-”

She froze when she saw Hokuto next to her.

Her eyes went to his hand, which was clutching a pale blue envelope. Anzu’s handwriting read clear on the envelope. _‘Hokuto Hidaka, Class 2-A’_

“I… assume you never meant to send this to me.” he started awkwardly.

Anzu sighed, defeated. “Yes, Hokuto-kun. My brother sent it out by accident, it was never meant to reach you.”

Hokuto nodded and hummed assent. “I see. Do you mind if I ask you the reason you wrote it, then?”

“It was just… as an outlet for my feelings, I suppose.” she replied.

“I’m… uh, ahem, honored that you felt that way about me.” he told her, cheeks tinted pink.

Anzu’s face colored as well. “I’m sorry again, Hokuto-kun.”

“It’s okay, I suppose.” He looked down at the letter he was clutching.

“I did feel the same way you did back then.”

That got Anzu’s attention. Hokuto looked at her, deep blue meeting blue-green.

It was as if ES vanished around them, and they were transported to the past.

~

Hokuto stood on the theater stage, the play script in one hand. He read his lines over and over, trying different ways to deliver them.

After deeming a certain delivery was worth a shot, he raised a hand, voice booming as he said the line.

Hokuto clicked his tongue, half in annoyance, and half in frustration. Something was just not right.

“Hokuto-kun?” a reserved female voice rang through the empty theater.

He looked towards the door, seeing a brunette walk in.

“Oh, Anzu. What are you doing here?”

“Wataru-san asked me to go check on you, he said he didn’t want you to practice too much and end up hurting your voice.” she explained, making her way to the stage.

Hokuto’s lips pressed into a thin line at that statement. He can just _hear_ Wataru’s words.

Wataru has been telling him that a lot, lately. “Your specialty is your near-perfect singing technique, Hokuto-kun. We can’t have your voice straining!”

The raven-haired idol sighed. “ _Buchou_ has been really worried about me lately, I wonder what caused this. I don’t understand why he would ask you, though. Other times he would come here himself.”

Anzu smiled nervously. “Yeah, I’m… not too sure either.”

Her mind flashed to her conversation with Wataru earlier.

“E-eh? Are you sure you want me to do this, Wataru-san?” she asked.

The long haired actor nodded. “He will only listen if it’s coming from you.”

“Why are you so sure about this? And what does me saying it has to do with anything?”

Wataru gave her a vague smile. Wow, has he been learning from Eichi? It freaked out Anzu a little bit.

“I’m afraid that’s for you to find out yourself, Anzu-san.”

He suddenly leaned in close, the same vague smile still on his lips.

“Will you do it, Anzu-san?”

The producer hesitantly nodded. Wataru’s usual smile is back as he raised his arms.

“ _Amazing!_ Hokuto-kun is waiting for you at the theater.”

Before Anzu got the chance to say anything more, Wataru disappeared with a puff of smoke.

And here she is, still left in the dark about why Hokuto would listen to her and not Wataru.

“Wataru-san is right, Hokuto-kun. You need to take care of yourself more once in a while.” she told him.

_Hopefully, if I said that it’s coming from me, he’ll listen._

Hokuto looked at her, before sighing. “I know, Anzu. Everyone else in Trickstar says that too. Do I really work that much?” he mumbled the last few words.

He glanced at the script in his hand, before looking at Anzu.

“How about this, I finish practicing for this scene, and then I’ll walk you home. How does that sound?”

Anzu made a face. She was hoping she could get him to go home as soon as possible, but seeing the determined look in Hokuto’s eyes, she knows that’s not a possibility.

She let out a sigh, before slowly nodding.

Anzu walked to the edge of the stage and sat there, watching as Hokuto read his lines under his breath, before inhaling a sharp breath of air.

She watched as he slowly exhaled, shoulders relaxing before he looked up.

“Forsake your family and name, Juliet!”

Anzu felt shivers go down her spine as Hokuto said the line. She was amazed at how his presence changed from Hokuto Hidaka to Romeo of House Montague.

She watched in awe as Hokuto clicked his tongue again and hissed, “Damnit!”

 _The air around him completely changed,_ she thought to herself.

He was back to Hokuto now, though. He paced around the stage, deep in thought.

“Hokuto-kun, is that the line you’re having trouble with?” she asked him, brushing the dust off her skirt as she got up.

Hokuto nodded, lips curled downwards in a frown. “I’ve been at it for half an hour now, but I still can’t get it right.”

Anzu walked over to him, her hand tugging on his sleeve. “Take a break for now, won’t you? You’ve been cooped up here for a while. Maybe getting some fresh air will help.”

He stayed silent for a second, before reluctantly nodding. “Alright.”

Anzu led him outside of the theater, and he must admit, it did feel nice.

The evening breeze was cool on his skin, as he inhaled the crisp air.

He turned to look at Anzu so he can thank her, but he found the girl deep in thought.

“Anzu? What is it?” he called out to her.

Anzu looked up at him. “Hokuto-kun, have you thought of doing improv?”

He raised an eyebrow at that suggestion.

“Improv?” he echoed.

With a nod, Anzu explained what she meant. “Yes, so, Romeo and Juliet were star-crossed lovers, right? So, why don’t you try doing some improv about the same concept? It’ll clear your head and maybe you can get a better idea on how should act as Romeo.”

“Huh.” was all he said. It was a pretty good idea, actually.

Anzu waited for his answer, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his cold gaze.

He suddenly took both of her hands in his, and leaned in close.

“Run away with me.”

_What in the…_

“Eh?”

Hokuto leaned in even closer. Anzu backed away.

“Run away with me, princess. We can start over there, where our family will never come between us and our love.”

Oh. _Ohhh._ It all clicked for the producer when Hokuto said the word ‘princess.’ She didn’t expect him to do improv _with_ her, but… she can play along.

Her ears were tinted pink due to his close proximity, and she replied, “I… I can’t. You know I can’t. I have a duty to my kingdom, and you have a duty to yours.”

“I don’t care. Can’t you see that it doesn’t matter?”

Anzu opened her mouth to answer, but found herself admiring Hokuto.

His usual monotone expression was now replaced with a pleading look, and are those… are those tears in his eyes?

His voice was barely above a whisper, nearly breaking at some parts.

She was now _truly_ aware of how close he really was to her.

If one of them made a move forward, their lips would touch.

He was so close. Tantalizingly close.

Hokuto looked at Anzu, who seemed to had this epiphany about something. She didn’t say anything. It was his job to keep the scene moving.

“Forsake your family and name, Anzu.” he started.

He accidentally used her name, but never mind that. That was a minor mistake, and this is just improv between him and Anzu.

He intertwined her fingers with his. “Run away with me, and we can be free. No one will ever come between us.”

When she first saw Hokuto act, she fell in love with his acting.

But now, she’s sure she’s fallen in love with Hokuto himself.

“I…”

Hokuto felt unusually warm. His hands are always cold, Subaru had once told him.

But looking at Anzu right in that moment, wind blowing her chocolate brown hair, ocean-colored eyes looking right back at him, he felt himself lean in-

“That was good, Hokuto-kun.”

Her voice jarred him back to reality.

He blinked, before dropping her hands, and backing away.

Hokuto cleared his throat, turning away. What did he just do? What did he _almost_ do?

“Thank you. And, uh, sorry for suddenly closing in on you like that.”

Anzu shook her head, and that smile of hers makes his knees weak.

“It’s fine. I was really drawn into your acting, Hokuto-kun. Did it help?” she asked him.

He thought it over for a second, what happened a few moments ago replaying in his mind.

“Yes, it did. Thank you, Anzu.”

Hokuto looked up at the darkening sky. “It’s getting late. Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

He walked back to the theater, where he had put his bag, Anzu trailing behind him.

It’s not the first time Hokuto has walked Anzu home. But that day, there was less distance between the two teenagers as they walked to the steady pulse of their step.

~

“You do realize that I… ahem, that I nearly kissed you, right?” he asked her.

That made Anzu’s brain short circuit. So him leaning in for a kiss wasn’t just her imagination after all…

“So, I guess what I’m saying is… I feel the same way you do. Of course, you don’t have to give me an answer now, and I’ll accept your answer no matter what it is.”

Anzu looked at him, and it’s apparent how he managed to steal her heart, once upon a time ago.

“Thank you for the letter, Producer. Even if I was never meant to read it, I’m glad I did.”

He bid her goodbye, before walking past her. She stayed frozen in place, reluctantly glancing at him over her shoulder.

She watched as he put the envelope inside his pocket.

***

_Dear Hokuto-kun,_

_It is definitely wrong for a producer to feel this way towards an idol she produces for. But, I still find myself falling for you, Hokuto-kun. I guess I was bound to like you sooner or later, considering I’ve always found the little things about you endearing. Like how you would tell me stories about your grandma, and sometimes even your father if I ask you. Or how you would always offer me a bit of your konpeito every time you eat some. I know how much you like them, so it’s a gesture I greatly appreciate. Hopefully you will keep offering me your konpeito every time we’re together._

_Hokuto-kun, I can easily say that I like everything about you. How everyone needs to keep reminding you to smile more and put yourself first more, I can already hear you thinking that I, out of all people, am the last person who gets to tell you something like that. I like how you would randomly mention your grandma in the middle of conversations, and I like your weird obsession with konpeito. But one thing I really love about you, if I have to say, is your acting. It’s what made me fall in love with you in the first place, after all._

_Do you remember when I came to the theater, saying that Wataru-san asked me to remind you to not overwork yourself? Actually, earlier that day, Wataru-san called me and asked me to do exactly just that, but what I didn’t tell you, is that Wataru-san said that you would only listen to me. To this day, I’m still not sure what he meant by that, but I’m glad he sent me. If it wasn’t for that, I would have never felt this way towards you._

_Hokuto-kun, when you grabbed my hands during improv and asked me to run away with you, I’m sure now, I would say yes right then and there. But I know you will never ask me to do something like that. You will also never see this letter, but I wanted to write this anyway to tell you how I feel._

_To Hokuto Hidaka, the prince with a zealous glance, I hope you know how much I cherish our talks when the rest of Trickstar are running late, I hope you know I cherish the konpeito you offer me, I hope you know how much I cherish our walks home, and I hope you know how much I cherish you. Maybe one day you and I will be just a dream I once had, but a part of my heart, will always belong to you._

_Forever and always,_

_Anzu_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the HokuAn I've ever written, this one has got to be my favorite. Izumi's is up next! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, and thank you for reading! <3


	4. Izumi Sena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One is for the talented and tsundere model, Izumi Sena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IzuAn is a close second to HokuAn. They would make really good angst, in my opinion, and their dialogue comes pretty naturally to me so I have fun writing them! I’m very excited about this chapter, hopefully I can flesh out what I have in mind the way I want to. A word of warning, this chapter has mild cursing. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language.

A few hours actually went by without Anzu running into anyone she wrote the letters too.

“Oi, _Producer._ ”

Ah, she jinxed herself. The voice really emphasized the word ‘producer.’

Anzu slowly turned around and came face to face with a very upset-looking Izumi Sena.

“What’s the meaning of this?” he asked her, a navy blue envelope in one hand, his other on his hip.

She sighed for the umpteenth time today, as she gave the same explanation to the third person that asked, “It was never meant to be sent out, Sena-senpai.”

“Haa? Then why did we get it?”

“My brother sent them out without me know- wait, ‘we?’”

Izumi crossed his arms, clicking his tongue. “What do you think I am? Dumb? I saw Kao-kun with an envelope too. Your handwriting was on the one he had as well.”

Anzu squeezed her eyes shut. The only thing she had going for her was that they didn’t know there were multiple letters…

“How many are there?” he asked again.

“Five total.” she quipped, rubbing her temples.

“ _Five?_ Damn, Anzu.”

She crinkled her nose at that. What’s _that_ supposed to mean?

“Other than me and Kao-kun, who else got a letter?”

Okay, now that was pushing it. Anzu kept quiet, and Izumi sighed.

“I’m not gonna tell anyone, don’t worry.” he assured her.

Anzu begrudgingly replied, “Rei-san, Hokuto-kun, and Subaru-kun.”

 _Two UNDEAD members, and two Trickstar members,_ the model noted silently.

So he was the odd one out. Wonder what that means.

“So you write a letter every time you develop a crush on someone?”

She shook her head. “Not quite. I write a letter every time I have a crush so intense, that I don’t know what to do.”

Izumi raised an eyebrow at her. “So it was that day that made you like me?”

The girl nodded, and their eyes met. They don’t need to tell each other that they’re thinking back to the day Anzu referred to in the letter.

~

Izumi walked down the empty halls, he had stayed back since he had some business to take care of. Something involving Leo and a _lot_ of permanent markers.

But that’s a story for another day. So never mind that, it’s taken care of now.

The idol frowned as he feels a sinking gut feeling in his stomach. He has a bad feeling about something, or someone that needs help. He guesses he can check every room in the school, it’s not like he cares or anything. Oh, Izumi.

When he got to checking the second years’ classrooms, he found Anzu sleeping on her desk, with an UNDEAD jacket she was sewing, her notes on each unit’s progress, and her numerous sketches of unit costumes.

Izumi had to restrain himself from pulling Anzu up by her jacket and dragging her home himself.

Just to what extent does she put others before hers? Izumi swears that even if she had an arrow going through her stomach, she would somehow find a way to be there to help the idols before a live.

He angrily made his way to the sleeping girl, who has _such_ a peaceful expression on her face right now.

He was about to wake her up, but paused when he saw the bandages on her fingers. There was a sewing kit beside her head, along with Koga’s jacket. There were also messy sketches of numerous unit costumes for AKATSUKI, RYUSEITAI, and Trickstar.

_How the hell is she not dead yet?_

Izumi ultimately decided to let her sleep, because judging by the bandages wrapped around her fingers, she must’ve been sewing on such little sleep. He pulled out the chair from the desk in front of hers, and sat there.

When he felt a breeze come through the open window, his eyes widened in alarm, quickly taking off his blazer to put it over Anzu.

He somehow ended up staring at Anzu, propping his chin with a hand, sitting sideways so he could look at her more comfortably.

Izumi has always thought she has a pretty face. Not as pretty as Makoto, of course, but, still. Pretty. Now, if only she would take care of herself and her appearance more.

His gaze drifted to the costume sketches, and her notes for each idol on what they need to work on.

He was pleasantly surprised to see how detailed and specific they all were, along with her notes on what she and the said idol could do to help them get better. Even if she’s new, she takes her job seriously and is a good producer.

She really did look pretty right in that moment. Wind gently brushed through her hair, a pinkish glow from the sunset sky making her look ethereal.

Izumi’s only interested in taking pictures of Makoto, along with other things he found to be pretty. This is definitely one of those ‘things.’

Anzu opened her eyes, before straightening up instantly, eyes wide and panicked as she looked at her unfinished work.

“Calm down, whatever it is you need to finish, it’s not gonna disappear.”

She just noticed the presence of the model sitting in front of her, his gaze cold and it seemed to see right through her.

“Eh? Sena-senpai, what are you doing here?” she asked.

Izumi clicked his tongue in annoyance. “What else do you think I’m doing? I was waiting for you to wake up. I had a bad feeling about something, and it turns out it was you. I shouldn’t need to tell you this, but you really need to stop helping so many people at the same time. Seriously, to think that an idol have to tell his producer to stop working so much. Ho~ow annoying.”

Anzu’s face colored. “I’m sorry for troubling you, Sena-senpai. I just wanted to finish Oogami-kun’s jacket today.”

“Well, that’s clearly not gonna happen. Look how late it is.”

Izumi gestured at the window, and Anzu’s face paled at the sight of the setting sun.

He felt bad, but he let out a tired sigh instead. “Just give it to him tomorrow. It was his fault in the first place, ripping the jacket until it looks like that. What did he do? Run it through a paper shredder?”

“… Something like that. He got… into trouble after a live, and somewhere along the way, he fell into a _lot_ of bushes, and ended up with a lot of blisters and rips on his unit jacket.”

Huh. Okay, Izumi wasn’t expecting that as an answer.

“Oi. Anzu, what did you get these from?”

Anzu looked to where he was looking, and he had taken her hand, referring to her bandaged fingers.

“Oh. Uh… from sewing, senpai.” she replied.

“And what made you prick yourself this much?”

“… I was tired, senpai.”

“Uh huh. I thought so.”

Anzu internally groaned. Oh, no. Izumi’s lectures are as bad as Keito’s. Actually, it’s even worse due to the curse words and the name-calling Izumi occasionally throws in.

When she saw Izumi take a deep breath, she knew. She’s done for.

“Now listen here, who the hell do you think you’re gonna help if you keep overworking yourself? No one! Instead, we’re gonna be ones helping you and babying you since you’re always so _tired_ and possibly hurt! What kind of producer troubles her idols like that, hm? Would you stop being a brat and _listen_ to me for _once_ and stop trying to help everyone and do everything alone? Like I _told_ you to do? Seriously, this isn’t the first time someone found you passed out, right? I heard Kao-kun had to carry you home one time. Didn’t Kuma-kun find you asleep in his usual spot too, once? How many times do we need to tell you to just _ask_ for our help when you need to, so we can get it through your _thick_ skull? So~ annoying!”

Anzu was about to roll her eyes, but Izumi quickly chided her, “And don’t you _dare_ roll your eyes at me. This is already enough trouble for me so don’t add to it.”

“I’m sorry, Sena-senpai. But if it’s that much of a bother, you should’ve just left and went home. I’m sure I would’ve woken up either way.” she told him honestly.

He felt alarmingly offended at that, for some reason. What else is he supposed to do? Just leave her alone and went home? Well, now that he thought about it, he probably should’ve if this is the thanks he gets!

Why is it so hard for him to just leave her? He feels uneasy and worried for her if he just left her like that! Alone in an all-boys course, sleeping and unaware of what’s happening around her. 

“ _Of course I wouldn’t just leave you, brat!_ ” he hissed, cornflower blue eyes filled with anger.

That shocked Anzu. Maybe she shouldn’t have said that… But it’s true! He could’ve just left her alone.

“Do you have _any idea_ how dangerous the situation you put yourself in? In case you forgot, you’re the only girl here with us idols. If you’re all alone and you’re _sleeping,_ that makes a very good chance for someone to do something to you!”

He had a point. She felt really bad now. She looked down at her hands guiltily.

Anzu sighed and tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. “I didn’t mean to worry you, Sena-senpai. I’m sorry again.”

Izumi’s eyebrows furrowed at her words. Worried?

Now that he thought about it, why is he so worried anyway? It’s not like he _likes_ her or anything.

Oh, Izumi. You should know that by saying things like that, you might just jinx yourself.

The male pinched the bridge of his nose. “I meant what I said earlier, you know. Just ask for help if you need it. And if you’re staying late, ask someone to wait for you and walk you home. Ask Yuu-kun or the other Trickstar guys. Ask _me,_ even. If I’m still here, I’ll give you a ride home.”

Anzu finally looked up to meet his eyes. He looks… startlingly handsome.

She had always known that Izumi is handsome. He _is_ a model, after all. But this time, there’s something different about it.

Izumi sighed again, and his eyes softened when he looks at her. “Everyone in the idol course, including me, is thankful for your hardwork. If you gave us the chance, we’ll say yes if you asked for our help without even blinking. You help us out a lot, let us return the favor for once. You don’t have to pretend you’re doing fine when you clearly need help. Be honest with yourself more.”

She still couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. She didn’t answer, and simply continued to stare.

Izumi frowned. _Is she listening?_

He leaned closer to her, his face only a breath away from hers. “Did you get that, _Producer?_ ”

Anzu blinked. She let out a surprised yelp as she pushed Izumi away from her.

“Senpai, you shouldn’t get so close to me like that!” she reminded him.

Izumi can only stare in disbelief. Half because a she just shoved him really hard, he was lucky he didn’t fall, and half because he _swears_ her pupils dilated like crazy when he got close to her.

He regained his composure and smirked. So she found him attractive. His suspicions are proven even more by the furious blush on her cheeks.

“Why? Did it get you all nervous? Did I make your heart pound? You must find me attractive, judging by that blush.”

Anzu made a faint noise as she backed away. Izumi’s smirk widened.

“What if I do… this!”

He cupped her face with his hands and brought her closer to him. She looks so nervous, blushing like that. He loved the expression a little too much.

Before he finally realized what he’s doing, and how close they were to each other. He pulled away after that realization. And why the hell is his heart beating so fast?

He turned away, silently hoping she wouldn’t see his reddening cheeks. “It’s late. You should go home.” he said, getting up.

“Oh. Yes, senpai. And, um, thank you for the blazer.”

He nodded in response. “I’ll give you a ride home. Come on.”

Izumi turned to leave, and Anzu wasn’t finished with tidying up.

She ran to catch up to him, extending an arm to stop him from walking any further.

“Wait for me, senpai!”

Izumi made a quiet ‘guh!’ sound when her arm looped around his, her body crashing into his. It wasn’t enough to make him fall, but it was enough to make him momentarily lose his footing.

He felt a jolt of electricity inside of him as soon as she touched him.

 _Shit,_ he thought as he felt the blush return.

“Sorry for that, Sena-senpai.” Anzu said sheepishly, before continuing to walk.

Izumi only nodded and said, “Watch where you’re going next time.”

Anzu was confused at how quiet he suddenly became. She didn’t want to upset him again, though. So she let it go.

She felt her lips curl as she walked beside him. “ _Nee,_ Sena-senpai.”

Izumi turned to look at her. Her smile widened as she met his eyes.

“Thank you for waiting for me, senpai. I really appreciate it.”

“Be grateful. Don’t stay back too late next time. It’s so~ annoying.”

She laughs at his usual tsundere-ness, feeling fondness and adoration for the idol bloom inside of her.

The next day, Anzu furiously flipped through her sketchbook, trying to find an empty page. Trickstar, except for Mao, stood around her desk.

“Anzu-chan, you’ll rip the paper if you keep on doing that.” Makoto told her.

“Sorry, Makoto-kun. I just-”

She abruptly stopped when she saw the bright green sticky note stuck on the page. Izumi’s neat handwriting was written on it.

“What? What is that?” Hokuto asked, bending down so he could read it better.

_‘Remember to not overwork yourself, stupid Anzu. –Sena’_

Makoto was flabbergasted. “Anzu-chan, how did Izumi-san get the chance to write something like that?”

~

Izumi looked at her now, in her work clothes, as a producer that can easily cross agency borders at ES. She’s grown from the girl he knew back then.

Anzu shifted from foot to foot, feeling uneasy under Izumi’s hard gaze.

“Oi. Look at me.”

She _really_ didn’t want to. But it’s Izumi we’re talking about, so it’s not like she has any other choice. So she did.

Izumi grabbed her face using both of his hands, causing her to gasp in surprise, before kissing her.

Anzu’s mind was reeling. Did… did he really just kiss her? If someone saw, she’ll be in deep trouble, and so will he- Oh. His lips felt nice, and she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip before he pulled away.

“That’s my answer.” he said to her, wiping his mouth with red cheeks.

He didn’t say anything more before walking away.

Anzu frantically looked around, checking for anyone that might have seen her with Izumi a few moments ago.

Thankfully, there was no one.

~

_Dear Sena-senpai,_

_To this day, I still don’t know why I chose to like you out of all people. I certainly didn’t expect it, that’s for sure. But thinking back, it’s obvious why I fell for you. Despite all your scolding and complaining, I know you somewhat care for me too, Sena-senpai. Maybe not as much as you care for Knights or Makoto-kun, though I hope someday I’ll be as important to you as they are._

_Honestly, when I first met you, I didn’t really like you, senpai. I would try my best so I can help Knights in the way you want me to, but even then, you would still sound unsatisfied. So I simply worked harder. Even if I didn’t like you, I know you’re a superb idol who will accept nothing but perfection, so I took it as a chance to get better as a producer. And somewhere along the way, I gained some of your respect. You would help me from time to time, which I am very thankful for, Sena-senpai._

_I guess I started liking you that time you found me asleep on my desk. Do you remember, senpai? You waited for me and even put your blazer on me, even though you scolded me afterwards. I never expected the very thing that made me dislike you at first, is the same thing that made me fall for you. It made me happy to know that Sena-senpai cared about me. And what you said to me really stuck with me, about asking for help when I need it. I’m still working on it, but hopefully, now I can be of more use to Knights and the other units. And as you told me, I promise to ask someone to wait for me when I stay back. I hope you don’t mind me asking for your help, senpai, since I do enjoy your company._

_I know Sena-senpai will most probably never return my feelings. And you won’t even see this letter, but I still fell hard for you, and I thought you deserve a letter of your own._

_To Izumi Sena, the wishing knight who chases dreams, underneath your icy exterior, is a kind soul that would jump at any chance to help the ones he cares about. It’s not hard to see why I fell in love with you, and I certainly don’t regret it. As I’m writing this, I’m wishing that one day I can be your princess, and you can be my knight. Even if that day never comes, I’m still thankful for all you’ve taught me and done for me. Thank you for being one of the people who brought color into my life as a producer, and as a high school student. I hope I can do the same for you and the rest of Knights._

_Forever yours,_

_Anzu_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a lot longer (and IS a lot longer) than I expected. I enjoyed writing it nonetheless, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Izumi is sorta OOC at the end, in my opinion. So I apologize for that. We're halfway through already, and Rei is next! As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated, and thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I just made a Twitter! If you're interested in updates about my fics and posting schedule, you can go and follow me at @midheavenn_


End file.
